The SDSU MRISP (1 R24 MH65515-01) project was awarded April 1, 2003 - February 28, 2006. The award includes two (2) subprojects: Dr. Jean Twenge, "Social Exclusion, Emotion Regulation, Self-Control, and Impulsive Behavior: Testing a Mediational Model"; and Dr. Jeffrey Conte, "The Relationships among Type A Behavior Pattern Subcomponents, Social Support, and Health Outcomes in Mexican Americans and European Americans". This program is building on the strength of an existing joint doctoral program in clinical psychology with University of California, San Diego (UCSD) that was begun in 1985. The MRISP program is dedicated to promoting and supporting multidisciplinary research in mental health that is focused on ethnic disparities. Program activities include: 1) increasing research collaborations among faculty members at SDSU and research-intensive institutions; 2) establishing national and international faculty networks for mental health research; 3) seeking and obtaining R01-level extramural funding; and 4) increasing faculty research productivity, as indicated by peer-reviewed presentations and publications. The MRISP grant allows faculty members release time through the grant, matched by the university, and minority students will be supported and provide the faculty with assistance. The SDSU administration is dedicated to the program and has committed matching funds and its full support to the program. MRISP activities are being closely coordinated with our Career Opportunities in Research Program. A systematic and extensive plan for educating both MRISP faculty and students about high-quality mental health research is being implemented, with the help of collaborators from UCSD. In addition, two subprojects were funded recently along with the infrastructure. The first funded subproject examines ethnic differences in social exclusion, emotion regulation, self-control, and impulsive behavior. The second examines ethnic differences in stress in the work place. There are two subprojects included in this supplemental application. The first is a resubmission of a project that examines ethnic differences in self-esteem among minority and majority groups. The second subproject is a new subproject that focuses on the connections between national and ethnic identities in the United States. The addition of the new subprojects will strengthen the SDSU MRISP significantly. [unreadable] [unreadable] CRONAN/CHRISTENSEN [unreadable] [unreadable]